<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379840">Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astrid!Whump, Blood, F/M, M/M, Torture, Whump, hiccup!whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo has captured both Astrid and Hiccup, and wants Astrid to watch what he does to the lead Dragon Rider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes open. I really want you to watch what I’m about to do to your little boyfriend here.” Viggo had a smirk on his face as he grabbed Astrid by the jaw and turned her head towards Hiccup. Hiccup was hanging from chains, prosthetic and clothes gones, naked and vulnerable. Astrid was chained up too. She luckily still had her clothes, but all her weapons had been taken from her while she was unconscious. Blood crusted the side of her head from a blow she’d taken. They were below deck on one of Viggo’s ships, and there were hooks in the ceiling specifically for their chains. This wasn’t the first time Viggo had had people chained up in here, and probably wouldn’t be the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him go!” Astrid shouted. She knew Viggo was going to hurt Hiccup. And why? For information? Or just for his own sick pleasure? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo laughed. “No, I don’t think I will.” He went over to Hiccup, drew the dagger at his belt. He tapped the point against Hiccup’s chest. “Now, my dear Hiccup, where should I start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Astrid go,” Hiccup spat. “She doesn’t need to see this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but she does. She has to understand something very important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Astrid was angry, furious. She’d never been chained up like this before, had never been threatened with Hiccup’s pain. She was so angry with herself that she’d allowed this to happen, that she’d taken that blow to the head that had knocked her out. Maybe if she’d remained conscious, neither of them would be here right now. And where were their friends? Where were their dragons?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ll get the point soon enough,” Viggo said. He stroked a hand over Hiccup’s face, and that made Astrid bristle. No one was allowed to touch him like that. That was just for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo made a slash across Hiccup’s chest. Hiccup flinched and screamed. Blood ran heavily, and Viggo put a finger in it, then put that finger to his mouth, sucked at the blood on it. Then he was touching Hiccup’s right nipple, just underneath the slash he’d made, coating it in blood. Hiccup whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no!” Astrid screamed. She knew what Viggo was going to do to Hiccup now, and she couldn’t let that happen. “Viggo, take me instead!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Astrid,” Viggo said, flashing her a smile. “You’re not really my type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and I am?” Hiccup asked. He clearly knew what was going to happen to him as well. “Look at me. I’m scrawny and thin and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh.” Viggo took him under the jaw, examined his face, and Hiccup just glared. “It’s your mind, Hiccup,” he said. He let go of his jaw and put that hand to the top of his head. “It’s what’s in here that I like. Though, your face is quite beautiful too.” Then, he was running his hand down over him, and a growling sound rose from Hiccup’s chest. Astrid mirrored it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one </span>
  </em>
  <span>was allowed to touch Hiccup like that without his consent. “And you’re not as scrawny as you think, Hiccup, my dear. There’s muscle here.” He felt around to his ass. “And here.” His hand went down between his legs, and Hiccup jolted and made an ugly, strangled sound. “And ooh, this is just lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop touching him!” Astrid screamed. “Stop it! Just stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo turned a glare on her. “Don’t make me gag you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid didn’t say anything, just glared daggers at him, hoping he got the message that she wanted to kill him. Because oh yes, she did. She definitely did. For all that he’d done to dragons, and now for what he was doing to Hiccup. He deserved to die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo took the dagger, pressed it into Hiccup’s chest, then traced a line of red down over his abdomen, carving a nonsensical design into him. Hiccup screamed and pulled on his chains. Astrid screamed too. Viggo’s other hand was still grasping Hiccup’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo hummed as if something pleasant were happening, and she supposed that to him, it was. He wasn’t drilling either of them for information. He was doing this because he wanted to, because he enjoyed it. It made Astrid’s stomach twist with sickness. This man was absolutely despicable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Hiccup gasped out once Viggo drew the dagger away. “Just stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What information do you want?” Hiccup asked. “What land? I promise, I’ll give it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It started as a chuckle, but then turned into a full blown laugh. Viggo took a step away from Hiccup, wiped at his eye as if there were tears from his laughter. He smeared Hiccup’s blood on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Hiccup, you’re precious.” Viggo patted him on the shoulder. Then he came in close, almost went nose-to-nose with him. “All I want is you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup lay curled in a ball in the cell, naked with only a blanket over him. His blood was wetting the fabric. Astrid was with him, sitting by him. He had his head in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid, I’m sorry you had to see that,” Hiccup croaked out. His voice was hoarse from screaming. Tears trailed down his cheeks. Somehow he hadn’t cried them all out yet. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup, it’s not your fault.” Astrid’s voice sounded broken. She stroked her fingers through his sweaty hair. “I’m… I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything. I’m sorry all I could do was watch. I’m sorry he did that to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not your fault,” Hiccup said. “Not your fault. Viggo’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded. “Viggo’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them sat in silence, reliving what had just happened. Hiccup’s body ached and burned. He had multiple cuts from Viggo’s dagger, and his back was covered in stripes of bruises from his whip. Then worse was how he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, he burned there. He’d never felt more violated in his life, had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>more violated. Viggo had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside </span>
  </em>
  <span>of him without his consent, had taken him, had made him his. That was the point he’d been trying to make to Astrid, that he was his, not hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts,” Hiccup said simply. He didn’t know what else to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Hiccup. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Astrid just kept apologizing. Somewhere in her, she probably felt that this was her fault, that she should have been able to protect him from this. But it hadn’t been her fault. They’d been overpowered in battle, and captured. It was the fault of their captors, not their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup felt shameful and disgusting. Yes, it had been Viggo’s fault, but his body had </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>some of that. There had been pleasure mixed in with the pain, unearthly pleasure that he’d never felt before. And he’d reached his end. He hadn’t meant to, but Viggo’s hand had been on his cock, and he was brushing against something so good inside of him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo had wanted him to climax, had wanted to see him in the ruin of it. He’d wanted Astrid to see too. He’d wanted him to feel the utmost humiliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had. And he’d somehow come out the other side of it. And here he was, curled in a ball, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Nothing happened. Everything just hurt. And it hurt worse because Astrid had watched. But she’d had no choice. She’d been hurt for turning her head away, for closing her eyes. There was a slash across her face and one on her left forearm for disobeying Viggo. Her mouth was probably still sore from the gag he’d shoved in it because she wouldn’t stop screaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still love me?” Hiccup asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup, what kind of question is that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you saw him take me. You saw him make me… make me cum. How could you want me after that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup.” He could feel Astrid looking down at him, and so he turned his head and met her gaze. It was tear-filled, sincere. “Hiccup, I love you no matter what happens to you, no matter what happens to </span>
  <em>
    <span>us.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That gave Hiccup some strength. Astrid still loved him and would continue to love him despite everything, despite the rape and humiliation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Astrid. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid brushed her fingers through his hair. Her smile was sad. “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>